


sleep (like you need it to survive)

by Argentina



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Era, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Alexander Hamilton, this is trash haha but i'll put it out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentina/pseuds/Argentina
Summary: "He didn’t even manage to pull his hair out of its bun before falling asleep on the spot. Lafayette gives a small smile at the sight of this and goes to sleep himself. If anyone could convince Alex to get some rest, it was John."





	sleep (like you need it to survive)

**Author's Note:**

> another fic i had saved for a long time but never posted, but here ya go  
> it's just full of fluff mostly, it's something written for fun  
> idk why i'm posting it now but i found my google doc and i'm like sure let's go
> 
> unedited, ignore any mistakes

The empty coffee cups scattered across the table should be a clear sign that Alex needs to catch some sleep and stop inhaling caffeine like it’s oxygen. He doesn’t view the basic necessities of life like they should be viewed, however, because he’s Alexander Hamilton. 

But just because he can’t help himself doesn’t mean that his friends can’t either. The first one to step up and take action is John Laurens. 

It takes place on a Friday night, in the students’ lounge. Alex is typing away on his laptop as John storms in to deliver a message from Lafayette, Alex’s roommate. 

“It’s 2:42. Lafayette is telling me to tell you to go back to your dorm.” John pauses his steps when he reaches the spot directly in front of Alex. He kneels down and faces the couch to look into Alex’s eyes. “Those dark circles are starting to look like bruises. Now go to bed.” 

Alex considers the comment on the dark circles of his eyes. Hypocritical, coming from John. The other man looks like he needs some sleep too, and Alex replies after studying John’s disheveled hair and evident exhaustion. “You should too. I’ll head up later.” 

“No. Alexander Hamilton, I did not agree to helping Lafayette to come back fruitless. Now, follow me.” He stood up and snatches Alex’s laptop before he had a chance to act. 

“Hey! I need to complete my essay before next class.” He launches from his seat and takes off after John, who is already running to the dorms with the laptop.

“You’re literally weeks ahead of the work we have to do, stop exaggerating.” John’s voice sounds distant in the corridor as Alex begins to lag behind on the chase. The lost hours of sleep is beginning to get to him, and he feels slightly lightheaded all of a sudden. 

Alex nearly slams into a corner as he and John approach their destination. “Okay, we’re here. Take care of yourself, alright?” John mumbles before rapping his knuckles thrice on the door. 

“Mhm.” Alex nods, leaning against the wall. “Now, give me my laptop back.” He outstretches an arm to retrieve his prized possession. John holds it behind his back.

“Say it like you mean it.” He’s always been adamant on keeping Alex healthy, but it’s not easy. Alex presses his mouth into a thin line and scrutinizes John’s face. Written on it was worry, frustration, and… something else he couldn’t quite place, not even with his massive knowledge of vocabulary and experience. 

“Fine.” He replies tersely, causing John to frown and press him for an answer again. “Okay, okay, I promise.” He says, making a mental note to try to sleep earlier tomorrow. 

Whether his answer is satisfactory, or John is too exhausted to continue arguing- Alex doesn’t know which, but John finally sighs and hands the laptop back. “Thank you.” Alex mumbles, hugging the thin device to his chest.

Lafayette looks disorganized and disoriented when the lock is undone and the door is yanked open. John gives him a weary smile before bidding goodbye to both of his friends and walking away. That leaves Alex to deal with Lafayette alone.

“So.” Lafayette begins, starting to grasp his surroundings and letting his eyes adjust to the stark contrast of the light compared to the previous darkness. “You need to start setting a proper sleep schedule.” 

“Never.” Alex strikes back, crossing his arms and trying to glare at Lafayette in his sleep deprived state. He must’ve looked ridiculous, because the taller man burst into laughter. Alex rolls his eyes and slips past his roommate to enter the dorm.

“Go to sleep, mon ami.” He says after the laughter dies down and he can catch his breath again. 

Alex is hesitant, but he nods. Dropping his laptop off on his desk, he falls on his bed and rubs his eyes. His work is important, but for his friends, he could at least do this.

He didn’t even manage to pull his hair out of its bun before falling asleep on the spot. Lafayette gives a small smile at the sight of this and goes to sleep himself. If anyone could convince Alex to get some rest, it was John.


End file.
